House of love triangles
by peddielover123
Summary: This is just a story about love triangles and this takes place after the touchstone of Ra but it has Amber, Nina, and Mick


House of Love triangle

Chapter 1

Eddie's Pov

"Eddie" Patricia says. "Yacker" I say as I kiss her. "is anybody else here" I ask. "No we are the first ones here" She says. "Oh" I say. "Well I am going to unpack" I say. "Ok" She says.

* * *

I go to my room I am sharing with Fabian and start to unpack my stuff first I make my bed, then I put my sick puppies posters on the wall, after that I put my clothes away my jeans in one of my dressers, my t shirts and tank tops in my other dresser and then my flannel and fancy shirts in my closet. I then put my two pairs of shoes i n my closet.

After that I put my pictures up, and then I go to the boys bathroom and put my shampoo and body wash in there. `I then go back to my room and set up my cologne, deodorant, hair gel, and hair brush and put that on top of my dresser. I go and get my laptop and sit it on my other dresser and start charging it. I put my Iphone stand that plays music and charges it on my dresser and start playing music.

I then go to the other side of the room that has a rack that keeps games, and cds and put my cds and games in it. I set up my x box and playstation and wii I go over to my desk and set up my binders, notebooks, and folders. Fabian soon arrives and does the same. I then go to the living room.

* * *

Joy's Pov

All of us got back from summer break and I am especially happy because I just got over my crush on Fabian and I'm ready to start liking other boys.

"Joy" Avery familiar british red head says. "Patty" I say. "Mara" I says. "Joy" She says. "Fabes" I say as I go over and hug him.

After all of the "Hellos" and "Hi's" And an unexpected "Hi" From Jerome I go to my room I share with Patricia to unpack.

I first unpack all of my clothes I put my jeans in one of my dressers, my tank tops and t shirts in my other dresser. And my fancy skirts, dresses, and fancy tops. Then I put all of my shoes in the shoe hangie thing. I then make my bed and then put my laptop and phone stand on my dressers.

I go to the girls bathroom and put my shampoo, my razor, body wash, and other things in there. I go back to my room and see Patricia there. I go to my desk and set up my binders, notebooks, and folders and then my makeup, hair clips, and hair ties.

Then I go to one of my dressers and set up my jewelry, perfume, lotions, and hand santitizers.

I set up my tiny amount of cds In the cd rack. I put my hair brush on the dresser . I then go to the living room.

* * *

Amber's Pov

I go to my room I share with Nina, and Kt and start to unpack. I first put my clothes away my jeans in one of my dressers, my tank tops and t shirts in another dresser. I then put my fancy clothes in my closet and my shoes on the shoe holder on the door.

I then put my laptop and ihone stand on my dressers. I then see Kt and Nina come in and start unpacking me and Nina haven't been the best of friends ever she came back. And after fashion school Walfie got together.

I then go over to my desk and set up my books, notebooks, folders, binders, curling iron, straightener, makeup, hair clips, and hair ties. Then I go to my dressers I set up my perfume, jewelry, lotion, and hand santitizers.

I then go to the girls rom and set up my shampoo, a razor, body wash and other things in there. Then I go the living room.

* * *

After that everybody is there so I guess everybody is done "Let's play a game" Willow says. "What game" Fabian asks. "Truth or dare" Willow says, "Ohhh I wanna go first" I say. She hands me the bottle and I spin it it lands on Jerome "Truth or dare" I ask. :Dare" He says. "I dare you to steal something from Victor" I say. "Ok" He says. He leaves and returns with Victors watch.

He spins the bottle and it lands on Willow. "Truth or dare" He asks her. "Truth" She says. "Who would you date instead of Alfie" He asks. 'Eddie" She says. As Patricia looks like she wants to kick the smile off of her face. Willow spins the bottle and it lands on Kt "Truth or dare" She asks. "Dare" Kt says. "I dare you to kiss Eddie" She says.

* * *

Kt's Pov

"WHAT" ME, Eddie, and Patricia scream. "You heard me" She says. "Fine" I say. I kiss Eddie and I feel sparks but he quickly pulls away. Well I guess I got a new plan to get Eddie to like me.

* * *

Patricia's Pov

I can't believe Willow just dared her to do that I mean she is getting milk dumped on her. And I need a plan to make Kt stop trying to get Eddie to like her I mean I could tell she likes him just by how she looked after.

And the only way to get Eddie to like me and not her is I have to flirt more, kiss more, and make everybody hate her and make Eddie really hate her.

"I'm going to go" i say. "Ok lets stop playing then" Amber says. Everybody goes to there rooms including me but before I do I go over to Eddie and kiss him so Kt could see.

And I can't stop thinking about how to take kt down

* * *

So yeah and I wrote this with 5hMixerFan so giver her credit too. And

* * *

tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
